¿Un grave error?
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Habían muchas personas, desconocidos. Se sintió un poco abrumada entre tanta multitud. Pronto encontró una sonrisa amable, quien le trasmitió calma. Era la de un hombre, alto, apuesto. Este lo saludó con la mano. Ella al ver que nadie más estaba a su lado (comprobando si de verdad el saludo era para ella) le devolvió el gesto. Este sonrió (pero que hermosa sonrisa, pensó Mai)
1. Hola desconocido

Se consideraba una chicha normal. Hebras color ébano que le llegaban hasta la cintura, ojos profundos y de color negro, piel clara casi como porcelana, baja estatura y contextura delgada. Nada que la hacía realmente sobresalir por sobre el resto.

Lo que si se podía destacar de ella, es que es una ingeniera increíble. Hábil en su área, podía diseñar, construir y reparar cualquier máquina. Tan capaz era, que su amiga Kumiko le dijo: "_debes trabajar en capsula corps, es la mejor empresa en nuestro rubro y en la que tendrás las mejores posibilidades de surgir y ser la mejor ingeniera de la ciudad del este" _

Capsula corp´s se consideraba la mejor empresa en el rubro de la ingeniería de la ciudad del Este o incluso del mundo. La cúspide de la carrera de un profesional del área era trabajar allí, codo a codo junto a los Brief, la familia fundadora.

Es una empresa que realizaba inventos científicos para la vida cotidiana. A ellos se les atribuye el invento de las cápsulas _hoi-poi_ quienes revolucionaron la industria. Una pequeña capsula que podía albergar una casa, un auto, ropa, etc. Con solo hacer in click las cosas salían de su guarida. Increíble.

Ella lo pensó y la verdad es que era una oportunidad increíble. Cada 5 años se abrían las postulaciones para poder trabajar allí y justo este, era el año de las postulaciones. ¿Pero y si no conseguía el trabajo?

-No seas tonta, eres la que está más capacitada. Eres la mejor Mai-

-¿Tú crees?- No tenía mucha confianza en ella.

-Claro, yo y todos los de aquí confiamos en que lo lograrás-le sonrió su amiga. Eso le infundo valor para poder postularse.

-Bien lo haré-su amiga la abrazó por la emoción. Kumiko siempre la apoyaba y la impulsaba para que creciera cada día más como persona. Le avisó a su jefe respecto a la propuesta y de que por ello debía renunciar a su actual trabajo. No fue fácil pero su jefe entendía que era una oportunidad única y no debía desaprovecharla. Si alguien podía lograrlo era ella.

Preparó su currículo y algunas muestras de proyectos anteriores. Poseía también cartas de recomendación, experiencia y muchos diplomas a su favor. Por los constantes cursos y postgrados que realizaba.

Llegado el día de la entrevista se preparó lo mejor que pudo. Se puso su mejor traje y se dirigió a Capsula corps.

Se dirigió al piso más alto. Esperó que la secretaría la hiciera pasar a la oficina. La entrevistó un señor canoso, de baja estatura, llevaba lentes y sus ojos eran de un celeste claro. Se veía bastante agradable y simpático. Era el señor Brief, quien estaba a cargo de una parte de la empresa (ya que por la edad, tuvo que delegar todo a su hija)

-Muy bien señorita Mai Agasa ¿Correcto?-

-Si señor-

-Cuénteme su experiencia en el rubro- Y así empezó la entrevista. Estaba nerviosa, pero su amiga le había infundado todo el valor que necesitaba para responder de la mejor manera. Contaba con una vasta experiencia, 10 años en su haber.

-¿Y qué edad tiene?-

-30, señor-

-Me parece bien, es una señorita muy joven y con mucha experiencia-Mai sonrió.- Bien, con esto concluye la entrevista. La pelinegra se puso de pie, le estrechó la mano al señor Brief y salió de la oficina. Solo faltaba esperar los resultados.

Unas horas más tarde, le llegó un correo confirmando que había sido contratada y que estaba cordialmente invitada a una fiesta que se celebraría en honor a los nuevos profesionales que fueron contratados. Llamó a su amiga y le contó las nuevas buenas.

-Mai, yo sabía que ibas a quedar. Ahora para la fiesta, debes comprarte un vestido-

-¿Un vestido?-

-Si, por supuesto. No puedes ir con la ropa aburrida que tienes (sin ofender, claro)-

-¿Aburrida?- Mai se afligió por el comentario de su amiga.

-Sí, te viste como si tuvieras 50 y solo tienes 30 años amiga. Eres joven y bella, debes ponerte colores más vivos, no solo negro. No tienes por qué ser tan reservada-

-Sí, tienes razón- Mai jamás se había encontrado atractiva ni sexi. Ella, al estar en un mundo de hombres prefería no destacar por las razones equivocadas. Por lo que se ponía ropa sin colores llamativos ni mucho menos prendas relevadoras.

Dejaba que sus capacidades hablaran por ella. Además que poseía una personalidad un tanto tímida- Gracias Kumiko- En cambio su amiga era todo lo contrario. Ella era una diseñadora que trabajaba codo a codo con Mai. Una persona extrovertida, llena de ideas increíbles y una capacidad para expresarse que Mai envidiaba.

-De nada. Te espero a las 4 en el centro comercial- Allí exploraron por todas partes, eligiendo atuendos feroces y llamativos. Pero adecuados para trabajar. Renovaron totalmente el guardarropa de la pelinegra.

-Debes proyectar todo lo que eres con tu ropa-decía su amiga. Pronto consiguieron las prendas suficientes. Ahora tocaba el vestido para la fiesta. La invitación decía _**"de gala"**_ significaba un vestido elegante, formal pero de noche. Entraron a una tienda exclusiva de vestidos de fiesta.- ¿Qué color te gusta?- Estuvo tentada de elegir el negro, pero desistió. Su mirada vagó por la tienda hasta que algo captó su atención. Vio un hermoso vestido en un maniquí.

-Rojo-se dirigió a este, toco su tela. Era fina, con algunos brillos.

-¿Te gustó ese?- Mai asintió- es hermoso. Pruébatelo- La vendedora le pasó uno en la talla correcta. Pronto procedió a meterse en el probador. Al salir Kumiko quedó sin habla, era precioso. Un vestido rojo, largo. Se podía apreciar los hombros de la chica, por la forma del cuello que era en corte corazón. Apegado a la cintura, caía suelto, como una ola de brillos sutiles.

-Es hermoso, debes llevártelo- así se decidió el vestido. Consiguieron zapatos a juego, una gargantilla sutil que hacía juego con el conjunto. La fiesta era dentro de 3 días, el día viernes a las 20:00 HRS en la sala de eventos de la corporación.

Mai estaba nerviosa, no solía asistir a ese tipo de reuniones. No era una persona muy sociable, podía contar a sus amigos con los dedos de una mano. Pero como le dijo su amiga Kumiko _"es necesario que desde ya estreches lazos con tus futuros colegas" _Y tenía razón.

**Viernes**

Fue a la peluquería. Se decidió por un moño trenzado, recogido en un tomate. La maquillaron del mismo color del vestido, rojo. Era su color favorito, aunque nunca solía llevarlo ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué hecho le quito la vivacidad? Pues ella lo recordaba muy bien. Tenía nombre y apellido.

Ya al estar lista se dirigió al lugar del evento. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado. Luces, flores y hermosas esculturas de hielo. Todo chic y de buen gusto. Le ofrecieron una copa de champaña, a lo que gustosa acepto. No podía sobrellevar esta fiesta sin una gota de alcohol.

Habían muchas personas, desconocidos. Se sintió un poco abrumada entre tanta multitud. Pronto encontró una sonrisa amable, quien le trasmitió calma. Era la de un hombre, alto, apuesto. Este lo saludó con la mano. Ella al ver que nadie más estaba a su lado (comprobando si de verdad el saludo era para ella) le devolvió el gesto. Este sonrió _(pero que hermosa sonrisa, pensó Mai) _

Pronto apagaron las luces, se prendió una al centro del escenario. La presidenta actual hablaba. Bulma Brief. Una mujer de edad mediana, pero no por ello menos hermosa. Pelo turquesa, corto, piel clara y ojos celestes. Llevaba un vestido negro que le acentuaba su figura, largo. Le llegaba hasta los tobillos.

Se presentó y dio un discurso donde daba la bienvenida a todo el nuevo personal, deseando que la estancia sea grata y fructífera para todos. Terminó con aplausos. Después dio paso a la música. Las parejas se empezaron a formar y todos se fueron al centro, que es donde se encontraba la pista de baile. El chico de antes le ofreció la mano. Ella dudosa, aceptó. ¿Quién se podía negar ante esa sonrisa, tan encantadora?

Bailaron al ritmo de la música. Era una música romántica, por lo que tuvieron que bailar apegados. Ella podía sentir el aroma del hombre. El, el perfume de mujer. Las respiraciones empezaron a aumentar. El ambiente tan íntimo y excitante los empezaba a afectar.

Ella decidió parar el baile e ir a servirse un trago.

-¿Quieres uno?-le ofreció.

-Claro-dijo el hombre. Los dos se dirigieron al bar a tomar un trago. Para ella una piña colada, siempre le gustaron los tragos dulces, frescos y tropicales. Para él un Whisky a las rocas. Un trago duro y fuerte. Como la figura que sostenía el vaso.

Conversaron. El siempre traía un halo de misterio. Conto relativamente poco de su vida. Empezaría a trabajar en la empresa, al igual que ella ¿Qué cargo? Pues todo un enigma. Eso a la pelinegra no le importó. Le encantaba como pronunciaba cada palabra, la forma de su mandíbula, esa lengua sensual pasando por sus labios. Estaba hipnotizada viéndolo pronunciar cada sílaba.

Él tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. Era una mujer hermosa. Esos ojos tan sensuales, esos labios tan besables. Rojo pasión, como toda su aura. Ese cabello que le encantaría tener entre sus dedos. Se enteró que ella también entraba a trabajar a la par que él. Perfecto, joven y llena de ganas de aprender.

Se iba a arriesgar y decir una locura. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado?-

-S...si-aceptó llena de lujuria. Este hombre la hacía sentir segura y hermosa. Atrás quedó toda la timidez que la caracterizaba. El ejercía un extraño poder sobre ella.

Pronto se embarcaron en un taxi quien los condujo a un motel. Era lujoso, se notaba. El con la mirada le dijo que no se preocupara, todos los gastos corrían por cuenta de él. Se notaba que el dinero no era un problema en la vida del hombre. La pelinegra solo se dejó llevar, estaba tan encantada que no puso reclamo alguno.

Entraron a la habitación y sin más preámbulo se empezaron a besar. Ella pensó que era un beso torpe, pero cargado con un tinte de ternura. Él pensó que era toda una experta y eso lo excitó aún más. Pronto las manos viajaban en el cuerpo del otro. Mai se dio cuenta lo bien trabajado que tenía el tórax y abdomen. Él lo rico de sus curvas. Esos pechos tan suaves al tacto, esos muslos tan calientes.

La ropa empezaba a molestar, prendas cayeron al suelo rápidamente. El, la tomo de la cintura y la dejó en la cama. La contemplo embelesado.

-Pero que hermosa mujer-ella se sonrojó, rodeo el cuello ajeno con sus brazos y lo acercó para besarlo. Las manos viajaron por la intimidad ajena, acariciando, frotando y masturbando. Los gemidos no se tardaron en oírse.

Ya llegaba el momento culmine. El de su chaqueta sacó un condón. Ella miraba expectante las acciones del hombre. Pronto se puso en posición y lentamente empezó a entrar en ella. Espero un tiempo.

-Sigue-le dijo la pelinegra. Empezó a embestirla despacio, pero no podía contenerse más. Necesitaba aumentar la intensidad y rapidez. Todo se descontroló, cambiaban de posición, a una donde cada vez se llegaba más profundo. Todo era éxtasis y goce. Hasta llegar al momento cúspide del orgasmo. Todo había acabado.

A la mañana siguiente ella se había marchado. No sin tener las huellas de lo sucedido en la noche anterior impregnada en su piel. Dedos marcados en sus caderas _"pero que fuerza tiene"_ pensó. Se sonrojó. Esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Pero la vida continuaba.

**Lunes**

Un nuevo día comenzaba. Este día empezaría a trabajar en la corporación capsula. Se vistió con la nueva ropa comprada por su amiga. Se miró en el espejo. Se veía jovial, viva y hermosa. Se dirigió a su trabajo.

Entro al ala de ingeniería, se presentó ante todo el personal y recibió sus nuevas órdenes. A la 12:00 PM recibieron un comunicado. La presidenta haría un anuncio importante y todos debían dirigirse a la sala de reuniones B.

Por supuesto Mai asistió a la reunión. Se sentó junto sus compañeros de trabajo. Esperando el comunicado.

-Chicos. Sé que es repentino pero hoy delegaré en mi hijo el cargo de la presidencia- murmullos se escuchaban por el lugar ¿La presidenta tenía un hijo mayor? Nadie sabía nada respecto a ello- Si, tengo un hijo. El jamás se había querido involucrar en la empresa. Pero recapacitó y ahora será su nuevo presidente. Por supuesto, como no tiene experiencia será asesorado por mí. Aunque todos deben tratarlo con respeto. Entra ven-Todos los ojos voltearon a la puerta de la oficina. De allí salió un hombre alto, piel blanca, ojos celestes y cabellos lila.

-Ven hijo, preséntate-

-Hola, soy Trunks Brief tengo 18 años y desde hoy trabajaré con todos ustedes- se inclinó en una reverencia.

Mai no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ese niño, Trunks. Era el hombre con quien se había acostado el pasado sábado. El presidente de la mismísima empresa Capsula corps, el hijo de la señora Bulma, el chico de 18 años. Casi se desmaya.

Trunks la miró y le sonrió. Aun no podía olvidar esa hermosa mujer, a quien le entregó su castidad. Ella desvió la mirada, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esto le causo gracia al pelilila, seguro que estaba avergonzada. Debía decirle que no hay nada que temer ni estar apenada. Pensaba pedirle que salieran en una cita. ¿Le aceptaría? ¿O solo habrá sido una noche? Solo quedaba averiguarlo.


	2. Viaje de negocios

_**Previamente**_

_Trunks la miró y le sonrió. Aun no podía olvidar esa hermosa mujer, a quien le entregó su castidad. Ella desvió la mirada, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Esto le causo gracia al pelilila, seguro que estaba avergonzada. Debía decirle que no hay nada que temer ni estar apenada. Pensaba pedirle que salieran en una cita. ¿Le aceptaría? ¿O solo habrá sido una noche? Solo quedaba averiguarlo. _

**-0000000-**

Mai intentó concentrarse en su trabajo después de aquella revelación. Hacía lo que le pedían con gran elegancia y efectividad. Intentaba sacarse esa sonrisa, a ese chiquillo de cabello lila de su mente. Debía admitir que había sentido una fuerte atracción a ese hombre misterioso. Pero todo se había esfumado a la hora de saber su identidad (o eso pretendía hacer)

Tuvo Suerte el resto del día ya que no se asomó por el área de ingeniería. Pero al otro día fue una historia diferente, su suerte la abandonó. Trunks pasó por todo los sectores saludando a todo el personal, intentando familiarizarse con sus trabajadores, claro el área donde trabajaba la pelinegra no era la excepción.

Saludo a todos afablemente, hasta que llego donde Mai. La saludó cordialmente, como el resto pero algo había en sus ojos, en su sonrisa que se le hacía travieso. La ojinegra se sonrojó. Ella sabía que el pelilila pensaba en la noche que había compartido juntos. Pronto este se fue.

Estaba concentrada en unos planos, cuando el alto parlante hizo un _anuncio "Mai Agasa, diríjase a la oficina del director"_ Esto la dejó perpleja ¿Había hecho algo mal? Se asustó un poco, no quería que la echaran a dos días de haber estado allí.

No le quedó de otra que ir. Se paró de su escritorio, dejó los lentes que utilizaba para ver los detalles de los planos y fue hacia la oficina. Toco la puerta tres veces, despacio y espero la respuesta. No se hizo esperar, el pase confirmaba que podía avanzar hacia adentro de la habitación. Abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró detrás de sí.

-Te estaba esperando-esa voz. Se giró rápidamente para ver al portador .Era nada menos que Trunks, el presidente de la compañía.

-¿S…Señor? Usted ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Fue fácil pedir la oficina y hacerme pasar como director ¿A que fue inteligente?-rió sin tapujo.

-Pero…pero ¿Por qué?-ella sabía el motivo, claro que sí. Pero quería ver a que estaba jugando el presidente.

-Quería hablar contigo-pronto se movió del escritorio y caminó hacia donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Ella se quedó inmóvil, quería ver y analizar cada una de las acciones del otro.

-No creo que sea correcto-

-¿Por qué?-se paró a una distancia prudente- es normal querer hablar con mis trabajadores ¿no?-

-S.. Si-dijo dubitativa. No creía que solo quisiera estrechar su lazo profesional.

\- La pasamos bien la otra noche-

-No recuerdo-mentía. Pero no quería admitir el pecado que había cometido.

-¿Oh de verdad?- una leve sonrisa se posó en su rostro-y eso que la pasamos tan bien. Aún recuerdo como me besabas, la suavidad de tus manos, los muslos tan candentes…-la miró esperando una reacción, pero nada. Solo se quedó ahí, inmóvil con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas- Te veías hermosa en ese vestido de color lavanda-

-Era rojo-

-¿Así que si recuerdas esa noche?-había caído ante esa estúpida treta.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- No le estaba gustando nada el juego que tenía con Trunks.

-Quiero conocerte, eso es todo-se dio media vuelta y camino de vuelta a su escritorio. Sacó de uno de los cajones dos vasos. Se dirigió a la nevera y sirvió un trago de algo marrón, parecía whisky- ¿Quieres?-

-No, gracias. No bebo en el trabajo-

-Una pena, está delicioso-tomó el trago de golpe. Un buen vaso de Whisky sí que le animaba. Mai analizó cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Cómo un niño de 18 años podía beber así? -¿Entonces? ¿Qué opinas de lo que te dije, Mai?-

-No creo que sea correcto-

-Hey, eso ya me lo dijiste-sonrió. Tomo el otro vaso y tomó del trago. "_Fuerte" _pensó el pelilila.

-Eres el presidente-

-No hay ninguna política que prohíba las citas entre trabajadores-

-Eres un niño-

-Ya tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad-

-Yo tengo 30 años, te doblo en edad-

-Eso no me importa-otra vez caminó en dirección de la pelinegra. Esta vez se paró más cerca de lo protocolarmente permitido. Aspiró su perfume. Dulce pensó el hombre. Masculino pensó la fémina. Esa cercanía empezaba a hacer estragos en la mente de Mai. Debía alejarse.

-A mi si-lo apartó sutilmente- además que no busco una relación en estos momentos. Gracias-tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y salió de la habitación. No sin antes realizar una reverencia de respeto. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su superior y su jefe.

No quería demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba, por lo que se fue al baño. Allí pudo demostrar todo lo que sentía. Su respiración se podía oír de lo fuerte que estaba. Su corazón daba tumbos dentro de su pecho, sus piernas temblaban y su cara adoptaba un color carmín intenso., como su vestido esa noche.

No podía creer que hubiera tenido las agallas para acostarse con un desconocido. Había jurado que no tendría nada con nadie nunca más. Había renunciado al amor después de la relación desastrosa que había tenido con su ex marido. Pero el alcohol que había adquirido había ayudado mucho en las acciones que había realizado esa noche.

Antes de que la ex presidenta hablara, ella ya había tomado sus 3 copas de champaña. Pronto tomó un coctel con Trunks y así le siguieron varios. Lo recordaba todo con nitidez, sí. Pero esa timidez excesiva de lo que era presa se había esfumado.

Su celular empezó a vibrar. Era su amiga Kumiko que le había mandado un mensaje.

_**-¿Y bien encontraste a tu chico desconocido?-**_

_**-Si-respondió escuetamente.**_

_**-¿Y? Cuéntame, quiero todo los detalles-**_

_**-Kumiko, es horrible. Resulta que el desconocido era Trunks Brief, hijo de la señora Bulma. Actual presidenta de la corporación-**_

_**-¿Horrible? Eso es fantástico. Pescaste al pez gordo de la empresa-**_

_**-Es que eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que tiene 18 años-**_

_**-Oh-fue la única respuesta de su amiga. Ella se sentía como esa expresión. Afligida-amiga, no te preocupes. Para el amor no hay edad-**_ Rodó los ojos. No es que lo amara ni nada por el estilo. Había sido algo de una noche y ya. Si, ese pensamiento logró calmar a su inquieto corazón.

Pero muy dentro de su cabeza rondaba la frase "_Pero Trunks no lo ve así, él quiere conocerte más"_ Y eso le causaba pánico. Intentó calmar su respiración. No iba a permitir que nada pasara entre ellos. Era un niño y le llevaba 10 años de ventaja. Se mojó el rostro y volvió a su trabajo.

Pasaban los días y todo fue muy normal. Ella pensaba que el seguiría insistiendo pero no fue el caso. La saludaba cortésmente cuando pasaba por las áreas de la compañía como cualquier otro trabajador a su cargo, no había ninguna interacción más entre ellos.

"_Que alivio"_ pensó la pelinegra, así no tendría que seguir rechazando al menor. Aunque no podía dejar de admitir que sentía un pequeño vacío en el estómago_ "pensaba que seguiría insistiendo aunque sea un poco"_ movió su cabeza en señal de negativa. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Era mucho mejor de este modo. Quizás se haya olvidado de ella. El vacío se hizo un poco más grande. ¿Será así? No pudo seguir divagando en sus pensamientos. El altoparlante la interrumpió.

-Espero que todos tengan una buena mañana. Les informo que ando buscando un equipo de gente para realizar una salida a terreno. Será un trabajo en la sede del norte. Busco un ingeniero, un diseñador, un eléctrico, un constructor y un planificador. Los interesados presentarse en la oficina 701- era la voz de la presidenta Bulma.

Mai pensó la propuesta. Sería gratificante hacer ese trabajo en terreno, lejos de todo, de la ciudad, de la gente y de Trunks. Ella no quería admitirlo pero seguía pensando en ese chico de la sonrisa encantadora. Si hubiera sido mayor se hubiera pensado seriamente la propuesta del joven.

El viaje le vendría bien. Podría olvidar todo sus problemas y concentrarse en su amado trabajo y disfrutar el gélido clima. Porque sí, en el norte hacía frío. Se caracterizaba por ser un poblado donde solo había invierno. Nevaba una gran parte del año. Una ciudad "navideña".

Fue hasta la oficina indicada en el anuncio. Toco con los nudillos. Escucho el "pase" y entró a la oficina. Allí estaba la hermosa presidenta Bulma Brief. Con un traje color mostaza, playera negra y zapatos rojos. Denotaba seguridad y feminidad.

-Hola ¿Quiere presentarse al trabajo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si-ella se dirigió a las sillas que se encontraban cerca del escritorio.

-Pues bien, consiste en una ida a la capital del Norte durante una semana. Como sabe ahí hay una de las sede de la corporación capsula. Están trabajando en un gran proyecto y necesitan apoyo- explico en lo que consistía el trabajo.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde puedo apuntarme?- Bulma le entregó un papel donde debía anotar sus datos.

-Perfecto, recibirá un correo si queda seleccionada. Se levantaron las dos y se despidieron con un apretón de mano. Ella debía volver a sus obligaciones.

-0000000000000000000-

"_Le informamos que ha sido seleccionada para el viaje a la sede del norte. Se partirá este lunes. Debe llegar a la empresa a las 8:00 AM, portando ropa cómoda y llevando un bolso, ya que el viaje es de una semana. Los detalles serán adjuntados a este mensaje"_

Vaya no podía creer que hubiera quedado. Pero estaba inmensamente feliz por la gran oportunidad. Era viernes por lo que le quedaba todo el fin de semana para arreglar su maleta. Debía comprarse una buena chaqueta para no pasar frío, por lo que llamó a su amiga y juntas eligieron una chaqueta ideal para ese clima tan duro.

-000000000000000000000-

**Lunes**

Se levantó con todos los ánimos renovados. Ese día partiría a la capital del norte. Se prometió dejar sus problemas atrás. Ya no pensaría más en Trunks ni nada relacionado con la noche de la fiesta.

El norte estaba lejos de donde se encontraba. Calculaba que se demorarían una hora, a lo mucho dos horas (dependiendo del clima que encontrasen) Se vistió, bañó, tomó desayuno y se fue al lugar de encuentro.

En el punto, donde todo el mundo debía esperar el bus que lo llevaría al norte. Se encontraban un número reducido de personas. Contando a ella en total eran 5 personas y todos hombres. De seguro las mujeres no se apuntaron por las temperaturas tan extremas que alcanzaban. No es que le importase estar entre ellos, ya estaba acostumbrada.

Como decía, esas profesiones eran muy segregadas, solo aceptaban hombres. Eran muy poca las mujeres que podían alcanzar una posición medianamente buena. Ella había podido ganarse un buen lugar, gracias a su ex marido. Él es una persona que luchaba por lo que creía correcto, un idealista de puño y letra. Peleo en la empresa donde ejercía como ingeniero, para que aceptaran a Mai.

Pronto llego el bus. Todos empezaron a subir y sentarse dispersos por los asientos. Nadie se conocía bien aún, llevaban muy poco en el trabajo. Pronto subió la presidenta, acompañado de su hijo.

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje. Yo no iré hacia allá, pero mi hijo Trunks estará a cargo de ustedes. El supervisará y velará por todas las necesidades que sientan. No duden en acudir a él cuándo tenga algún problema. La corporación les brindará alojamiento en un hotel cercano a la sede del norte, por lo que no necesitarán transporte- Mai quedó de piedra ¿Iría el hijo de la presidenta? Y eso que había hecho este viaje exclusivamente para intentar olvidarse de esos ojos zafiro, esa sonrisa tan encantadora y ese pelo tan inusual y a la vez sedoso y hermoso.

Trunks pasó por el lado de ella sonriéndole con picardía. _"Será un viaje interesante" _pensó el joven. Se sentó unos asientos más allá de donde se encontraba la pelinegra.


	3. Esguince grado II

_**Previamente**_

_Trunks pasó por el lado de ella sonriéndole con picardía. "Será un viaje interesante" pensó el joven. Se sentó unos asientos más allá de donde se encontraba la pelinegra. _

-000000000000000-

Al cabo de una hora en carretera llegaron a la imponente y fría ciudad del Norte. Era un paisaje nevado, lleno de pinos, animales y casas construidas especialmente para sobrevivir en aquellas feroces tierras. La blancura se abría paso majestuosamente en esos parajes, rodeando todo a su paso. Se sentían en la tierra de la eterna navidad. Como niños admiraban la belleza de esa ciudad.

Todos se bajaron y dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían. Era un edificio con todo el lujo que se podría imaginar (típico de la familia Brief, siempre lo mejor para los trabajadores) Trunks tomó la delantera y registró a su personal con la recepcionista.

-Señor Trunks, hay un problema-dijo la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo.

-¿Si?-

-Lo que pasa es que la habitación de la señorita Mai, la cancelaron a último minuto-Trunks sonrió internamente. Claro que lo sabía, ya que él había maquinado todo ese plan.

-Pues se quedará conmigo, pongan una cama extra-ordenó. Pagó todo y se reunió con su gente para informar el orden de las habitaciones y todos los pormenores pertinentes en la ocasión.

-Lo siento señorita Mai, hubo un problema con las habitaciones. Tendrá que quedarse conmigo ¿Le molesta?-ella lo miró atónita. No podía creer su mala suerte. Todo el mundo la miraba esperando una respuesta, no le quedó de otra que disimular el desagrado que le producía tal situación.

-No, no me molesta presidente. Usted es muy amable por permitirme quedarme en su habitación-hizo una reverencia, siguiendo la regla protocolar y se fue hacia el ascensor junto a todo su grupo. Las habitaciones quedaban en la planta 5, todas de corrido excepto la del presidente que eligió la planta 6. Mai maldijo por lo bajo.

Al entrar vieron una estancia sencilla pero elegante. Tenía todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Baño, ducha, productos de limpieza, una cama matrimonial. La pelinegra se sonrojó al solo ver una cama ¿Dormirían los dos ahí? No, no podía ser así.

-Tranquila, subirán una cama-sonrió al ver la cara de preocupación que había puesto la fémina. Le encantaba ver las reacciones que tenía ante cada situación y si, debía admitir que le encantaba molestarla. Es que se veía tan linda.

-Q…qué bien-respondió. Dejó su maleta en una esquina y saco sus cremas y productos de belleza para dejarlos en el baño. No era una mujer pretenciosa pero se cuidaba harto la piel.

-Vaya, no te creí del tipo de que se maquillaran ni nada-dijo detrás de ella. Observando como sacaba todas sus cosas.

-Disculpe presidente-dijo molesta por la intromisión- no es maquillaje, son cremas. Hay que cuidarse la piel cuando uno cumple cierta edad-siguió con lo suyo. Trunks la observó. ¿Qué edad dijo que tenía? ¿Más de diez año que él, no? Pues no lo parecía. Se ve jovial, no aparenta más de 25 años.

La verdad era que desde que la había visto en la fiesta había supuesto que era una chica recién egresada buscando experiencia laboral. Y al hablar con ella, se dio cuenta que si era muy madura. Tenía muchos conocimientos en su área y en general. Eso fue lo que más le atrajo de ella.

-No lo necesitas-

-¿He?-ese comentario había salido de la nada. Se giró para encararlo.

-Estás bien como estas-se encogió de hombros. Salió del baño y fue a desempacar sus propias cosas. Un leve sonrojo se podía distinguir en sus mejillas. Le había dado un poco de vergüenza decir tal comentario. Siempre había abordado la situación desde la sátira e ironía, intentado por todos los medios divertirse a costa de avergonzarla e incomodarla. No había sido sincero respecto a lo que pensaba de ella. Pues que lo hubieran rechazado, fue un golpe bajo a su orgullo masculino.

No podían seguir desempacando ya que debían bajar a comer algo e ir al trabajo. Al bajar al comedor se encontraron con un bufete lleno de exquisitos manjares. Desde el desayuno tradicional japonés, con arroz y acompañamientos hasta tostadas francesas, pasteles y café.

Mai se deicidio por un pastelillo de mermelada. Le encantaban las cosas dulces y siempre tomaba de desayuno algo así o una ensalada de frutas. También eligió el infaltable café matutino.

-¿Cosas dulces, no? Anotado-dijo Trunks a sus espaldas.

-¿Anotado?-frunció el ceño.

-Sí, para cuando te invite a desayunar o cuando vivamos juntos-le susurró al oído. Ella se estremeció al sentir el aliento fresco del joven, pero pronto su semblante denoto la incomodidad y el enojo por las palabras.

-Sueñe, señor Trunks-se fue hacia la mesa. Ese chiquillo sí que lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

Pronto todos conversaron amenamente, mayoritariamente de trabajo y del proyecto que realizarían en la sede. Al término se levantaron, dejaron sus bandejas y se dirigieron a la corporación. Allí pasaron toda la tarde en sus respectivas áreas, aprendiendo respecto al proyecto que estaban realizando y como podrían aportar en él.

Fue un día totalmente productivo y lleno gozo para los trabajadores. Era una experiencia sin igual, donde podrían desarrollarse aún más como profesionales en sus respectivas áreas. Todos cenaron en el hotel y cada uno se fue a su dormitorio. Por supuesto el presidente y la pelinegra se fueron a la habitación compartida. Al llegar Mai se dirigió al baño, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto lascivamente el chico.

-CLARO QUE NO-gritó cerrando con pestillo la puerta. Trunks soltó una carcajada. Le encantaba esa mujer, tan fácil de provocar. Al rato ella salió con su pijama. Era una camisa y pantalón de polar, ya que sabía que podría pasar frío.

-¿Así que eres friolenta?-tomo su toalla y su playera que se pondría para dormir.

-¿Algún problema?-Trunks sonrió ante la contra pregunta.

-Nada, solo me gusta aprender de ti- Mai miró la ropa que se pondría al salir de la ducha.

-Te dará frío-

-Nah, soy de sangre caliente ¿sabes?- _"y soy mitad marciano, no me pasará nada"_ pensó el pelilila. La pelinegra suspiró, no podían tener una conversación seria.

-No me esperaba menos-se fue a secar el cabello. Trunks se fue a bañar.

Llegó la hora de dormir. No habían subido la cama aún, dijeron que se iban a tardar un día más (otro plan del presidente, claro) por lo que los dos se acostaron en la cama matrimonial.

-Si me llegar a tocar, te mato-le apuntó furiosa con el dedo.

-Hey, podré molestarte pero no soy un pervertido ¿sí? No haré nada que no quieras-levantó la mano enseñándoselas para que vea que no haría nada malo esa noche.

-Bien, es que por lo que hablas…-

-Es solo para jugar ¿vale? Yo no soy un tipo raro ni nada- Lo miró con desconfianza.

-No hablas nada serio-

-Si quieres podemos hablar seriamente-

-Aun así no estaría contigo-

-Es un comienzo-se conformó el joven. Primer paso de todo era conocerse y hablar-¿Y bien, tienes alguna pregunta?-

-Hummm. ¿Estudiarás algo?-era una pregunta sosa, pero no se le ocurrió nada más.

-Pues no lo sé. La verdad debo seguir con el legado de la empresa, por mi yo iría a pelear o algo así-

-¿Pelear?-

-Yo bueno…-no podía decirle que era un saiyayin. No le creería y le tildaría de loco. Eso lo guardaría para más tarde- no es nada-intentó desviar la atención de eso.

-Entonces no te gusta ser presidente-

-Pues no lo sé, llevo tan poco en este cargo que todavía no me decido bien-

-Entiendo, es difícil elegir tu carrera para toda la vida-

-¿Tu como decidiste ser ingeniera?-

-Mi padre. Él lo era, por lo que siempre estuve metida en el mundo de las máquinas y los planos. No lo dudé al entrar a la universidad-

-Vaya, debe ser genial tener el camino tan decidido. Saber qué es lo que realmente quieres-

-Es difícil, porque hay veces en toda carrera que te da por desistir-Los dos se quedaron conversando un poco más antes de caer rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Por primera vez el chico se mostraba tal cual es, sin ese humor negro que le gustaba utilizar a la hora de entablar cualquier conversación con ella. Fue agradable, ese chico lo era.

-00000000-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegaron a la capital del norte. Todo marchaba excelente, cada uno haciendo su trabajo de la mejor manera. Mai estaba viendo unas máquinas en una de los laboratorios. Estaba colgando de un arnés para facilitar su trabajo. Pronto había terminado y debía bajar para volver a tierra firme, pero en un descuido pisó mal y terminó doblándose el tobillo.

-¿Estas bien?- les preguntaron sus compañeros.

-Sí, no es nada grave-se levantó de inmediato, pero sintió una punzada en su tobillo, en la cara externa de este. Le restó importancia y siguió realizando su trabajo. Ya en la noche el dolor era insoportable, fue hacia su habitación, se sacó la bota que portaba y pudo ver el gran edema que poseía su pie. Estaba morado, inflamado, acalorado y con mucho dolor.

-Esto no es normal-dijo. Justo en ese momento entro el pelilila a la habitación viendo la gran inflamación que poseía el pie de Mai. Se sorprendió.

-Mai ¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto bastante preocupado, la verdad que el panorama se veía mal.

-No, es nada-pero ni ella se lo creía. El presidente la miró intensamente hasta que no tuvo remedio que contestar con la verdad-estaba trabajando y por un descuido mío me doblé el tobillo-

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-se sentó en la cama al lado de ella.

-No era necesario-

-Claro que sí, soy tu supervisor y debo velar por el bienestar de mis trabajadores-estaba bastante serio.

-Yo...-bajó la mirada avergonzada por su actitud. Él tenía razón.

-Debemos ir a la clínica-se levantó e intentó tomar a la pelinegra en brazos.

-Q...ue...que haces-dijo muy incómoda, intentando alejar esas manos que querían tocarla.

-Llevarte, no puedes caminar así-

-No…no vas a poder yo peso mucho-el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente.

\- Tranquila-le sonrió infundiéndole confianza- te a puesto que no será nada- Ya un poco más tranquila dejó que el pelilila hiciera su trabajo, cargándola al estilo princesa. Bajaron y pidieron un taxi hasta la clínica. Allí Trunks se manejó de maravilla. Mai había quedado admirada como el chico había tomado el liderazgo de la situación sin bacilar en ningún momento. Se veía tan maduro. Pronto la trasladaron a un box, le vendaron el tobillo, le dieron analgésico y la llevaron a tomar un examen para descartar un corte en un ligamento. Por suerte el esguince era grado dos, con terapia iba a estar bien.

-Muchas gracias-dijo al salir del lugar.

-No hay de que-

-Es como si ya te manejaras en las clínicas-debía admitir que ella no frecuentaba mucho esos lugares, no le gustaban nada. No desde que ocurrió cierto incidente.

-Suelo acudir a ellas con mi padre, se suele lesionar harto-dijo tranquilamente. Nadie dijo nada más, pero eso le llamo la atención a la pelinegra ¿Qué haría su padre? ¿Por qué se lesionaba tanto?

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso, era tarde y los dos tenían sueño. Fueron disfrutando del paisaje que les ofrecía esa ciudad. Árboles, bosques y animales por doquier, todo nevado y blanco inmaculado.


	4. Este chico es agradable

Al otro día ya se sentía mejor, puesto que la lesión no era tan grave. Si bien debía ir a terapia física, ponerse vendas y tomar inflamatorios. Debía seguir trabajando en el proyecto, no podía dejar su trabajo. Era responsable de un gran proyecto y representante de la corporación cápsula.

Trunks la dejo en paz el resto del viaje (igual con suerte lograba ver su cabellera, tenía mucho trabajo) por lo que esos días fueron relajantes y productivos. Pudo concentrarse y acabar todo el proyecto en la semana.

El día domingo era el último día que iban a estar en la capital del norte, por lo que organizaron una cena con todos los trabajadores. Era en la tarde, por lo que les dieron un tiempo prudente para arreglarse. Para Mai, ese tiempo le vino de maravilla ya que no tenía nada que ponerse. Rebusco y rebusco en sus maletas, pero nada estaba a la altura de la cena formal que habían organizado.

-Que dilema- dijo al aire. Pero un pelilila la había oído. Justo Trunks entraba en la habitación, el también había acudido al dormitorio a arreglarse para la cena.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto sin deje de sátira en sus palabras. La pelinegra lo miro inquisitiva mente pero pronto descartó que él le estuviera haciendo una jugarreta.

-Lo que pasa es que no tengo nada que ponerme para la cena de esta noche-

-Es solucionable- Se puso la chaqueta, saco las llaves y se dirigió a la puerta-¿Vas a ir conmigo?- ella captó el mensaje, por lo que tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se dirigieron al único centro comercial de la zona. No era un edificio muy grande, pero tenían la confianza de que en encontrarían algo. Entraron a una tienda pintoresca que vendía ropa elegante pero excesivamente cara.

-Trunks, yo no puedo pagar esto-dijo mirando el predio de un blazer.

\- Tranquila- le dijo guiñando un ojo- todo corre por cuenta de la empresa- ella no creía justo el trato especial.

\- No puedo aceptar esto-

\- Mira, cuéntalo como gasto de la empresa ya que le cena es de la corporación y prácticamente los obligan a asistir. Es comprensible que alguien no tenga este tipo de ropa, por lo que nosotros corremos con los gastos- se encogió de hombros. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, no le quedaba de otra. Escogió un pantalón negro, una blusa negra y una chaqueta negra.

\- Te ves hermosa, pero es mucho negro- abogó el adolescente.

\- Me gusta así-

\- Prueba otra cosa- se paseó por la tienda y escogió una blusa de color rojo vino, con detalles dorados- ésta se verá perfecta-

\- B…bueno- dudaba, pero debía admitir que era una prenda hermosa. Fue al probador y se la puso, le quedaba como si la hubieran hecho a la medida. Pronto salió.

-Vaya, debería estudiar modas- se eligió.

-¿Y bien?- estaba un poco insegura. Era un color que nunca ocupaba.

\- Te queda perfecta. La llevamos- fue hasta la caja registradora y pago con una tarjeta de crédito, dejando nula opción para alegar. Pronto subieron al auto. Ninguno decía nada hasta que el adolescente rompió el silencio.

\- Mai ¿Por qué no te gusta vestir de colores?- pregunto por curiosidad. Ella se puso sería ¿ Confiaría en él, para contarle algo tan íntimo) Estos días había demostrado ser alguien que sabía guardar secretos y que podía tener una charla agradable.

\- Agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie lo que te contare- dijo con una voz sería.

\- Prometo no decirle a nadie-

-Bien- suspiro. Preparándose para contar lo que llevaba guardado en su corazón hace algunos años- estuve casada, con un hombre maravilloso que siempre vestida de colores. Tenía mil playeras de todos los tonos del arcoíris. Siempre fue alegre y bondadoso. Pero le vino una enfermedad y murió hace algunos años. Pensé que él se había llevado todo los colores de mi vida, ahora solo veo tonos grises y negros- termino su relato sin soltar ninguna lágrima. Era un avance, pero no pudo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza.

\- Vaya, lo siento- estaba afectado por la historia de la pelinegra.

\- Gracias-

\- Deberías intentar vestir de más colores, para honrar la alegría que representaba tu ex esposo- dijo intentando darle un consejo. No estaba mal, era otra perspectiva de ver las cosas.

\- Podría- sonrió sinceramente. Le agradaba la idea de llevar una parte de su ex esposo en su ser. Llevando los colores que tanto amo. Pronto volvieron al hotel a arreglarse para la fiesta. Ella se decidió por pantalones acampanados color negro, la blusa burdel y el blazers azabache. Complementando el atuendo con zapatos rojos y joyas doradas. Para su peinado decidió hacerse trenzas a los costados. Trunks en cambio,vestía un traje color azul marino, con la corbata morada oscura. Todo combinaba de maravilla con su cabello lila y ojos color cielo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto el saiyayin a la chica.

-Vamos- bajaron por ascensor hacia la sede donde se organizaría el evento. Estaba adornada y con las mesas listas. Los mozos pasaban ofreciendo trago, todos conversaban animadamente y de fondo se escuchaba agradable música. Se empezó a servir la cena que constaba de carnes, ensaladas y agregados a elección. Había de todo tipo de alimentos.

Pronto se dio paso a que todos fueran a la pista de baile, el hombre pelilila saco a bailar a la pelinegra. Ella acepto. Quizás por los tragos demás, quizás por el atractivo del joven o porque ella quería bailar.

Se movieron al son de la música. Nada fuera de lo común. El se comportó como un verdadero caballero durante los bailes. En el lento el la acercó a su cuerpo, una electricidad recorrió la espina dorsal de la mujer. Las manos de Trunks se posaron en su cintura, las de ella en sus anchos hombro.

-Oye- le dijo al oído.

-¿Mmmm?- dijo ella en modo de afirmación. Estaba embobada por el grato ambiente, la música y la compañía masculina.

-Ya que tú me contaste un secreto, yo también te contaré uno-

-Vale-

-Se volar-

-¿Qué?- pronto dejo de bailar y lo miro estupefacta a los ojos. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Volar?

-Si, te lo demostrare- le agarro de las manos y la llevo a las afueras del recinto. Se estiró un poco, estaba entumecido de tanto frío. La tomo al estilo princesa (aunque se llevó un par de regaños y alegatos por parte de Mai) pronto dio un gran salto que los llevo hacia el cielo negro.

Ella había cerrado los ojos por la fuerte impresión que le había dado el impulso pero ya al sentirse estable los abrió y vio la vista que se mostraba bajo sus pies. Se podía ver toda la ciudad iluminada, como pequeñas luces de navidad titilando.

La noche oscura y fría, se veía despejada sin ninguna nube surcando el cielo. La luna llena llenaba cada recoveco con su luz mágica y espléndida. Una enorme y hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la azabache. Su pelo ondeaba a la par que ellos avanzaban por el cielo, volando por toda la ciudad.

\- Es increíble, pero…como…..tú-

\- Dijimos solo un secreto- se rio y ella también.

\- Tienes razón, sería injusto que me dijeras algo más-

\- Ahí tú me deberías uno- agarraron velocidad para alcanzar a ver todo antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Dieron un par de vueltas y descendieron al mismo lugar de donde partieron.

\- Gracias- le dijo- fue maravilloso-

\- ¿Verdad? Es lo primero que aprendí cuando pequeño. Antes que caminar, mi padre me enseño-

-¿Tu padre? Nunca se muestra en publico- se fueron a sentar a un pequeño banco. No querían volver al mar de gente, la compañía entre los dos era agradable.

\- Si, no es muy sociable. ¿ Y los tuyos?-

\- Pues es gente normal- se encogió de hombros- mi madre siempre fue ama de casa y mi padre trabajaba como ingeniero-

\- Así que de allí salió el gusto por eso-

\- Si, desde pequeña estuve metida en este mundo. Viendo cómo se crean las cosas- se le iluminaron los ojos.

\- Igual que mi madre- sonrió- Desde pequeña que mostró una gran habilidad para crear cosas o construir-

\- ¿Y tu? Algún gusto en particular desde niño-

\- hummm- pensó- A mí me gustaban las artes marciales. Con mi amigo Goten pasábamos jugando a los torneos o peleando-

-Vaya-

-¿Soy extraño?- dijo con duda.

\- No, no- rio- es que es genial. Puedes defenderte contra cualquier abuso o robos. En cambio uno no sabe ni pegar una patada- sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría aprender? O mejor, yo te defiendo siempre- los dos rieron ante la ocurrencia de Trunks. Decidieron entrar, podrían empezar a hablar cosas si no los encontraban a los dos en la fiesta. Pronto todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, al otro día volverían temprano hacia la capital del Este. Los dos jóvenes volvieron juntos, se acostaron y no pasó nada. Él pensaba que no era el momento para hacer ningún movimiento, ella recién le estaba agarrando la confianza.

Ella por una parte añoraba ser tocada por esas grandes y fuertes manos, pero por otra sabía que estaba mal. Era un niño, pero ya era mayor de edad ¿Se consideraba pedofilia si admitía que le atraía?¿Que la noche que pasaron juntos fue una de las mejores de su vida? ¿Quién es la gente para juzgar lo que estaba bien o mal? El ya tenía el juicio y la capacidad para elegir lo que está bien o mal en su vida ¿No? Intento desechar esos pensamientos para poder dormir, mañana sería un día tedioso.

A la mañana siguiente el bus partió rumbo a la adoraba capital del este. Llenas de edificio y tecnología. Todos descendieron en la misma corporación. Los recibió la jefe Bulma quien los felicito por el trabajo hecho en el Norte. "Quedaron muy satisfechos" después de aquello todos partieron rumbo a sus hogares, quienes no había visto desde hace una semana. Mai no fue distinta, pero una mano la paro de lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio vuelta y vio al joven Trunks.

-Oye…- intento decir algo, pero el pelilila la tiro hacia un lugar un poco apartado.- espera, que ocurre-le soltó de la mano.

-Mai, quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué ocurre?- le asusto un poco el tono serio que tenía el rostro del saiyayin.

\- Quiero que seamos amigos ¿Te parece?- cerró los ojos. Como si algo malo fuera a pasar. La pelinegra sonrió enternecida por la actitud del joven, en esos momentos se nota la edad real del chico. 18 años cumplidos es el comienzo de la existencia.

\- Claro- acepto. En este viaje había cambiado totalmente la percepción del chico que se había forjado desde la noche que pasaron juntos.

-¿He?- abrió los ojos con asombro. No sabía si esperaba una respuesta positiva pero no le molestó en absoluto.

-Claro que seré tu amiga pero con una condición.- Trunks trago duro- tienes que comportarte, ya nada de insinuaciones ¿Vale?-

-Esta bien-se rindió. Supo que esa estrategia jamás funcionaria con ella. Dimitió de sus planes de conquistarla, quizás ella no era la mujer para el- ya no intentaré nada contigo, lo prometo- estaba satisfecha con la respuesta del joven pero un poco decepcionada, pero ¿Era justo lo que quería ella, no?

-Bien, me debo ir ahora- por un impulso ella se puso en puntitas y le besó una mejilla. Fue tan solo un rose, como una pluma pero para el fue una explosión de sensaciones. Se sonrojo a más no poder, ella salió arrancando del lugar. ¿Qué había hecho?.

-Trunks- el escucho su nombre a lo lejos, pero no podía reaccionar. Pronto tuvo a la figura que lo estaba llamando frente de el. Era su amigo, Goten. Un chico de cabello negro, desordenado como buen saiyayin que era. Hijo de Goku el archienemigo de su padre- ¿Hola?-

\- Ah Goten, hola- salió de su ensoñación.

\- Al fin llegaste, amigo ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, bien ¿Y tu?-

-Bien-caminaron hacia el auto del pelilila. El quería regresar a su hogar.

-¿Qué haces aqu?- pregunto el ojiazul, cuando ya estuvieron a bordo del auto.

-¿No te contó tu mamá? Trabajaré aquí desde el lunes. Ayudaré en cosas livianas de mecánica-su amigo había estudiado mecánica y automotriz, por lo que estaría en el departamento de transporte.

-No, no me había dicho. Que genial que trabajemos feliz, iba a poder ver a su amigo más seguido.

\- Si, nos podremos ver más. Espero que no seas un mal jefe- dijo burlándose.

-Ja, ya verás. Soy el mejor jefe- dijo jactándose. Todos fueron risas y burlas entre ellos. Eran amigos desde siempre, aunque Trunks era unos meses más grande que Goten.¿Que les deparará al trío?


	5. Saiyayin

Goten era un chico sencillo que le encantaba la mecánica. Adoraba ver cómo funcionaban las cosas a su alrededor, pero sobre todo los autos. Siempre los abría y veía los motores, bujías, carburadores y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Los desarmaba y los volvía a armar solo por el placer de ver cuál era su mecanismo de acción.

Después de salir del colegio técnico, le había rogado a la señora Bulma que le diera un trabajo en la empresa. Ella reacia (porque había visto lo loco e irresponsable que era de niño) había aceptado, pero empezaría desde lo más bajo. Iba ser asistente del mecánico segundario de la empresa. Allí podría ver cómo eran los procedimientos y protocolos de la corporación.

El saiyayin es el mejor amigo de Trunks desde siempre y como tal se había dado cuenta de el cambio de actitud de este. Todo comenzó desde que empezó a trabajar en la corporación. Al confrontarlo le dijo que se había acostado con alguien. Esto le sorprendió, el pelilia no era de hacer esas cosas. De hecho solo había dado un beso y fue con su amiga Marron. Estaban jugando a la botellita y sucedió (aunque todos dieron por lo menos un beso en esa ocasión)

El pelinegro era todo lo contrario a su amigo. Le gustaba ir a citas con chicas hermosas, besarlas y hacerles el amor. Tampoco se comprometía con ninguna, simplemente se dejaba llevar.

Le tenía intrigado esa misteriosa chica quien había logrado conquistar al mojigato de su amigo. Pensaba que la podía encontrar en la empresa y no se equivocó. La mujer en cuestión era Mai Agasa, tenía 30 años, cabello negro, sedoso y largo. Era baja, delgada y curvilínea. "Linda" pensó pero muy mayor.

-Así que ella es- había llegado el lunes. Los dos se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo. Había sorprendido a su amigo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo sonrojado por haber sido descubierto.

-Hace un tiempo que te estás comportando extraño. Deduje que era un problema de bragas-

-Te crees muy listo- pero su amigo no se había equivocado.

-Así que con ella te acostaste-

-Si-dijo con pena.

-¿Están juntos?-

-No, ella no quiere estar conmigo por la edad. Pues ella tiene 30 años y yo 18. Aunque a mí no me importaría ese detalle-

-¿Detalle?- hizo una mueca de desaprobación- Trunks, la verdad es que yo le encuentro razón-

-¿Enserio?- frunció en ceño- ¿No me apoyas?-

-No, es eso es…- intento elegir las palabras con delicadeza- está claro que solo te ve como un niño. Piensa que ella es una mujer madura. Lo que debes hacer es demostrar que estás a su altura-

-Si, si tienes razón- pensó cómo podría demostrárselo- por ahora solo somos amigos. Quiero que me conozca-

-Deberías invitarla a comer a tu casa- propone el pelinegro.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Claro, puedes darle una comida rica, hablar, que conozca a tu familia. Mostrarle tu lado familiar y hogareño-

-Creo que tienes razón- empezaba a formar la idea en su cabeza. Mientras más pensaba más le parecía una buena idea- pero hay un detalle-pronto palideció.

-¿Cuál?-

-Tendría que contarle que soy un saiyayin ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria al conocer que mi padre no es de la tierra? ¿Qué soy una ser extraño que le cambia el cabello dorado y tiene mega fuerza?-

-Si de verdad es tu amiga, te tendrá que aceptar como eres- le dijo serio.

-Si- tenía miedo de perderla, pero Goten tiene razón. No podía mostrarse como era si no decía de su sangre saiyayin- bien le diré de mi invitación- se animó.

Pronto la hora de almuerzo se acabó y todos regresaron a su trabajo. Ya al momento de irse Trunks abordo a Mai para decirle sobre la idea de ir a almorzar a su casa. Ella bacilo ¿Era correcto aceptar es invitación?. Como la vio con cara de duda agregó.

-No estaremos solos. Estará mi familia y Goten mi amigo- ella se lo pensó. Parecía un almuerzo inofensivo.

-Esta bien- dijo al fin- aceptaré-

-Bien- dijo feliz- pero antes debo decirte algo importante- pudo ver el cambio de actitud del joven. De estar feliz a estar serio. La estaba asustando.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo temerosa.

-Yo…yo..- por el altoparlante resonó una voz pidiendo la presencia del presidente. Debía ser urgente si lo necesitaban a esta hora. Suspiró y se excuso con la pelinegra. Ya habría tiempo de decirle su gran secreto. Se intercambiaron los números para ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha y hora propicia para el encuentro.

Mai se dirigió a su casa preocupada por el tono serio que había adoptado su conversación ¿Qué quería decirle? No le quedó de otra más que esperar. Había cenado y se había duchado cuando le llegó un mensaje de WhatsApp.

"_¿Te parece este sábado a las 14:00hrs? Ya hablé con mi mamá y le parece una buena idea que invite a mis amigos"_

"_Me parece bien"_

"_Perfecto, te adjuntare la dirección"_

"_Oye Trunks….¿Qué querías decirme en la tarde?"_

"_Ah, eso…debo decírtelo en persona. Pero no te preocupes que no es nada malo de ti ni nada por el estilo"_

"_Bien, cuando estés listo"_ había quedado mucho más tranquila después de la afirmación del joven. Faltaba toda una semana para el esperado almuerzo, debía hablarle a su amiga para que le ayudará a elegir el mejor atuendo.

-000000-

**Sábado**

-Hola, mi nombre es Mai Agasa. Un gusto- se presentó ante la familia del constaba de la Señora Bulma Brief. La aclamada científica, dueña de cápsula corp. Una mujer baja, piel tersa y blanca. Ojos celestes y pelo color turquesa. La hija menor Bra, quien era una niña de tan solo 5 años. Era la copia de su madre. Ojos del mimos color al igual que el cabello. El padre de Trunks, el señor Vegeta quien tenía un semblante tosco, con el ceño fruncido. Tenía una musculatura bien marcada, ojos y cabello color noche.

Bulma la miró con recelo ¿Ella era la "amiga" de su hijo? ¿No era muy mayor para el?

-Un gusto, somos los Brief. Ella es mi hija Bra y el es mi esposo Vegeta- se presentó educadamente- ven, vamos a la terraza. Allá serviremos el almuerzo- Avanzó por la gran mansión hasta un patio con una sencilla mesa. Estaba todo muy bien decorado, lleno de árboles, plantas y hasta una piscina. Se sentaron y rápidamente les trajeron vasos con jugos y gaseosas variadas.

-Cuéntame Mai ¿Estas con mi hijo?- a Trunks casi se le sale lo que estaba tomando. Su madre era tan directa, dios mío.

-Mama, por favor-

\- Está bien Trunks- dijo la chica con una sonrisa- me imagino que debe estar preocupada por su hijo, pero no tiene de qué estar. Yo no estoy con el, como sabe soy un tanto mayor- dijo un poco avergonzada- no podría privarlo de conocer gente de su edad- eso tranquilizó a la pelituquesa. Esa mujer era sensata y parecía honesta.

-No me importaría que estuvieran juntos- dijo al darle la aprobación a la chica. La pelinegra se sonrojo con el comentario al igual que el primogénito.

-Mamá-

-¿Qué? Te estoy dando mi bendición, deberías estar agradecido-

-Bulma- fue la primera vez que había escuchado al padre del joven. Se veía una persona muy joven. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Entrenaría algún arte marcial? Se nota que hace algún tipo de ejercicio. Se podía notar sus marcados músculos debajo de la ropa. Ahora que lo veía al presidente también.

-Ay, Vegeta tú no entiendes las costumbres de aquí, al momento de que te presenten a una "amiga"- ¿Era extranjero? ¿Eso era lo que quería decir Trunks?

-Bu...bueno ¿Por qué no comemos?- pronunció un nervioso joven. No le gustaba para nada por donde iba la conversación. Estaba en aguas peligrosas.

Así se sirvió el almuerzo que consistía en unos pescados a la plancha, con guarniciones y acompañado de arroz. Eran platos sencillos pero muy deliciosos.

Mai quedó sorprendida al ver que el señor Vegeta, Trunks y Goten (quien estaba solo por apoyo moral) comían cantidades industriales de comida. Iban por el sexto plato y parecía que no se saciaban nunca.

-¿Primera vez que ves comer a Trunks?- la pelinegra asintió- es normal que un saiyayin coma de esa manera-

-¿Saiyayin?-

-¿Qué, mi hijo no te explico nada?- ella atónita negó con la cabeza- pues su padre es el príncipe de una raza de extraterrestre llamada saiyayin- no entendía nada que le decía- y la única diferencia a nosotros que tienen cola de mono, pero se las quitamos a todos porque si ven la luna llena se convierten en un mono gigantesco que destruye todo a su paso-

-¿¡MONO GIGANTE?!- grito y todo el mundo le prestó atención. Trunks dejo de comer y palideció ¿Qué le había contado su madre?

\- Trunks no le contaste nada- le reto Bulma.

-Yo…yo- no sabía que decir en estos momentos.

-¿Y que más pueden hacer?-

-Bueno, pueden cambiar el color de su pelo cuando pelean-

-Bulma, mujer no lo digas cómo si nos tiñéramos el pelo o alguna estupidez como esa- gruñó su esposo- es para aumentar la fuerza de pelea, nuestro cabello toma un color propia de la raza saiyayin- dijo orgulloso.

-Ya…ya veo- dijo intentado asimilar lo dicho por la familia.

-Mai- dijo un angustiado chico. Tenía cara de asustada, seguro que lo encontraba un fenómeno.

-¿Por eso puedes volar, no?- le pregunto directamente al chico.

-Si- tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Esto es…- cerró los ojos esperando lo peor- genial- los abrió y la miró con sorpresa ¿Había dicho genial?- ¿Eso me querías contar el otro día?- el asintió- vaya, un extraterrestre. De seguro que ustedes han salvado a la tierra de todo esos monstruos que han llegado ¿No?- el chico volvió a asentir- vaya, son héroes- sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Bulma estaba feliz, la chica no hubiera sido digna si no aceptaba esa parte de su hijo.

-¿Y sólo los saiyayin pueden volar?-

-No, en teoría todos pueden-

-Yo quiero aprender- el sueño de todo humano. Poder volar libremente por los aires.

-Bueno…te puedo enseñar- dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en el rostro. El resto del almuerzo paso entre anécdotas, risas y charlas agradables. El peilila estaba alegre que ella lo aceptará tal como es.

Al término de la velada. El insistió en ir a dejarla, pero ella decía que estaba cerca, caminando a unas cuadras. El volvió a insistir y ella aceptó con la condición que se fueran caminando. No quería gastan gasolina en vano.

Ya en el camino.

-Me alegra que confiaras en mi- dijo feliz.

-No podía ocultar algo así-

\- Como has sido sincero conmigo, yo también lo seré. Te contaré parte de mi vida-

\- Ya quiero oírla-

-Bien ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo fue tu infancia?-

-Pues… fue tranquila. Soy hija única por lo que todas las atenciones estuvieron en mi. Desde pequeña fui a la fábrica de mi padre y me enseñó cada herramienta y pieza que utilizaba en su trabajo. Creo que te conté que por eso decidí ser ingeniera-

-Si, me contaste eso…¿Y tu adolescencia?-

-Iba en un colegio de mujeres. Allí solo te enseñaban como ser buena esposa por lo que todas las materias importantes las aprendí por mí misma. No era buena sociabilizando por lo que solo tengo una amiga. Se llama Kumiko y es la mejor. Debería presentártela-

-Me gustaría conocerla- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es todo lo contrario a mi. Es alegre, dinámica y muy graciosa-

-Entiendo. Goten es totalmente distinto a mí también. El es más alegre, más mujeriego…-

-¿Y tú no?- lo miro extrañada- estando conmigo pareciera que lo hicieras siempre-

-No, no…jamás había…bueno tú sabes-se sonrojó- con alguien ni intentar seducirla ni nada. Eres la primera chicha-

-Yo…- se avergonzó. Además de ser una pedófila también le había quitado la castidad a un niño. Dios, se sentía fatal- lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Fue increíble-

-Por que no debí haberlo hecho contigo. Eres un niño que necesita vivir las experiencias adecuadas respecto a tu edad-

-Vamos Mai- se paró en seco, a mitad de camino. Le tomo las manos y le obligó a mirarlo- no quiero que te juzgues tan seriamente. Primero no sabías cual era mi edad, segundo ya soy mayor de edad, soy un adulto y sé que es lo que quiero y que no. No me has obligado a nada y tercero dijimos que íbamos a ser solo amigos ahora ¿No? Esto no tiene nada de malo e incluso aunque fuéramos pareja no lo tendría tampoco. A mis padres no les importo ni tampoco a mi amigo- el tenia un buen punto. Pero la sociedad era un gran peso sobre ella ¿Qué pensaría la gente?

-Versad, somos amigos- se tranquilizó. No tenían nada, no pasaba nada ente ellos. Podía estar tranquila pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más? Lo malo de todo es que el chico si le atraía, pero podía controlar ese sentimiento. Lo único que debía hacer es mantenerlos a raya y no dejar que afloraran por nada en el mundo.

-Eso es- le sonrió para tranquilizarla. No le gusta a ser solo su amigo pero le encantaba la compañía de la pelinegra. Si esto era lo que tenía que hacer para estar a su lado, lo haría. Reprimiéndose gran impulso que tenía de besara, hacerla suya y decirle lo mucho que le gustaba. Debía aguantar por el bien de esa naciente amistad.


	6. La versión joven de si misma

-Bien la primera lección es, intentar concentrar tu Ki-

-¿Ki?-

-Sí, la energía-

-¿Energía?-

-Pues...-

-Eres un pésimo profesor-le decía la pelinegra sonriendo.

Desde una distancia prudente los veía el otro Saiyayin, Goten. Rodaba los ojos ante la ineptitud de su amigo al enseñarle a la fémina como poder volar. Era como su hermano. Harto de la situación, se levantó de un salto y fue al encuentro de los jóvenes.

-Mira Mai- en su palma se empezó a formar una estela de luz. Ella jamás había visto algo así, quedo impresionada.

-Vaya, eso es…-

-¿Impresionante verdad?-presumió el Son.

-Ejem-carraspeó Trunks- pues como decía mi amigo-le dedicó una mirada fulminante para que se fuera y no molestara más- eso es el Ki, debes intentar visualizar en tu cabeza que debes expulsar energía o concentrarla-

-Pues bien- Cerró los ojos e intentó imaginar lo que decía su amigo, pero era difícil. Nunca pensó que la gente común pudiera volar o tirar poderes de las manos, por lo que imaginarse algo así quedaba fuera de su alcance. Pronto sintió una briza que se colaba por su cuerpo, una energía abrazadora la envolvió, podía sentir el calor que desprendía su ser.

-Sí, eso-abrió los ojos y la magia se terminó -Fue un buen primer paso, te felicito, Mai-ella le sonrió- pues bien, se está haciendo tarde-miraba hacia el horizonte. Los jóvenes se encontraban en la montaña Paoz entrenando, puesto que era un lugar lejano y ninguna persona los molestaría o los vería como fenómenos.

-Pueden pasar a mi casa- dijo el chico pelinegro- Pueden cenar allí-

-Claro, me encanta como cocina tu madre-se sumó el pelilila- ¿Vienes Mai?-

-Yo… ¿Está bien que vaya?-

-Claro-los tres se encaminaron hacia la modesta casa de los Son. Al llegar los recibió una mujer pequeña, tez blanca, llevaba un quipao (ropa tradicional china) su negro cabello amarrado y hecho un tomate.

-¿Goten?- lo miró duramente.

-Son mis amigos mamá-sabía que su progenitora era un poco estricta con respecto a llevar mujeres a la casa.

-S...Soy Mai Agasa, un gusto-

-Soy Milk-se presentó secamente la mujer- ¿Eres la novia de Goten?-

-No...No…-miró hacia Goten para que la salvara de esta situación tan incómoda, pero él estaba riéndose y tomándose la situación a la ligera.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?-

-Pues…yo me voy-se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta cuando Trunks la tomo de la mano.

-Tía, ella es mi novia no la de su hijo-

-Ah, entonces ven pasa-la actitud de la señora cambió drásticamente. De una amazona feroz a una mujer dulce y maternal- me hubieras dicho antes, Trunks- Mai miraba con el ceño fruncido a su amigo, pero este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Era una pequeña mentirita blanca y ya está.

-GOKUUUUU-gritó fuertemente- ven, llegó tu hijo-La pelinegra se asustó por aquel grito. Trunks le susurró que era normal, así se llevaban en esa casa.

-¿Milk, por qué gritas?-entró un hombre fornido por el umbral de la puerta. Era un hombre de no más de 30 años, pelo negro y revuelto al igual que su hijo. Llevaba un extraño traje naranja y azul.

-Hay visitas, Goku y como hombre de la casa debes recibirlos- Dijo firme. Se fue a la cocina y llego con jugos.

-¿Visitas?-miró a los presentes. Vio a Trunks y lo saludó amigablemente y después la señorita que lo acompañaba- Hola, soy Goku ¿Y tú?-

-Buenas noches señor Goku, soy Mai Agasa-se inclinó en señal de respeto.

-Papá ella está aprendiendo a volar-dijo emocionado Goten.

-¿SI? ¿Sabe pelear? ¿Es fuerte?-

-No, señor Goku-sonrió el pelilila- ella es una chica que trabaja en la corporación capsula y es mi…novia-

-¿Novia? Qué bien-le sonrió de vuelta- Milk ¿Ya está lista la cena?-fue a la cocina. Mai soltó un suspiro, esta gente era bastante extraña.

La cena ocurrió sin incidentes. Había un montón de comida y toda estaba deliciosa. Allí se enteró que la familia de Trunks y Goten eran amigas desde hace muchos años y los padres eran rivales y compañeros de peleas.

-Sí, yo conocí a la madre de Trunks por casualidad-relataba Goku- ella llegó en un auto buscando las esferas del dragón-

-¿Esferas del dragón?-

-Sí, son esferas que cumplen deseos-relataba Goten.

\- Mi madre desde muy temprana edad inventaba cosas. Ella fabricó el radar del dragón para encontrar esas esferas-

-Es admirable la señora Bulma- -acotó la pelinegra- así que todos son amigos-

-Bueno, Vegeta era un enemigo al principio-dijo inocentemente en saiyayin del cabello revoltoso.

-¿Enemigo?-

-Señor Goku-intentó desviar el tema. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amiga si se enterase de todo su pasado familiar. Pero viéndola, pudo observar que no había pizca de temor o desagrado en sus ojos. Solo curiosidad por conocerlo.

-¿Trunks?-

-No, nada continúe-

-Pues, él era un Saiyayin que venía a destruir la tierra, pero no pudo con nosotros y después se enamoró de Bulma- simplifico la historia, pero en teoría era eso.

-Vaya, así que cambio por amor. Romántico-

-Yo diría que más que por amor fue por…-

-GOKU-gritó su señora interrumpiendo la conversación- se acabó- no podía dejar que hablara esos temas delante de los niños.

-¿Milk? ¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Nada, nada. Ve a lavar los platos-le ordenó. Este con un suspiró se levantó y fue a la cocina. Nada servía alegar, ya que contra su mujer no había fuerza que ganara.

-Bien, me retiraré. Muchas gracias por todo señora Milk, estaba todo muy rico-le sonrió acompañado de una reverencia.

-Sí, yo también regresaré a casa. Te acompañaré Mai – la pelinegra asintió- muchas gracias Tía, señor Goku y Goten-

-No hay de que, vuelvan pronto los dos-les sonrió y se despidió de ellos en el umbral.

-0000000-

Al otro día en la empresa la pelinegra había llegado a las 8:00 AM como todo los días, se sirvió un café y como nunca se sentó en la mesa con sus camaradas. No había tenido mucho tiempo para convivir con el resto de los trabajadores, pero ese día su trabajo era ligero por lo que tenía un poco más de libertad a la hora de tomar un café.

-Hola-saludo amigablemente. Todos les devolvieron el saludo del mismo tono. El ambiente laboral era muy agradable.

-Oigan ¿Vieron hoy al presidente Trunks?-dijo una chica pelirroja.

-Claro, con ese traje color azul marino ¿Quién no?-dijo otra chica rubia. Todas empezaron a reír, sonrojadas y dando pequeños gritos de emoción.

-¿Qué tiene el traje?-agregó Mai sin entender a que se referían.

-¿Qué que tiene el traje?-

-Es tan guapo el presidente. Es un deleite verlo todo los días con ropa distinta-

-Mataría por verlo sin ella-todas estallaron en risa. Mai se sonrojó porque ella SI que lo había visto desnudo. Pero dejando de lado la vergüenza, dio paso al asombro. No tenía idea de que tanta gente lo encontrara tan guapo en la oficina.

-¿Viste a Pearl del área gráfica?-

-Sí, maldita zorra se le confesó el otro día detrás del casino. ¡Ha! Fue un acto tan infantil, es como en el colegio - todas asintieron.

¿Se le confesó?-eso no se lo había dicho su amigo.

-Sí, pero el presidente la rechazó- todas volvieron a reír.

-Claro que sí, ella es tan fea. Con ese estilo apagado, pelo negro y flequillo pasado de moda- Mai se sintió incomoda. Es como si la estuvieran describiendo a ella.

-Bien…debo volver al trabajo. Nos vemos chicas-todas se despidieron de ella.

Prácticamente salió huyendo del lugar. Se daba cuenta que no conocía de nada al ambiente que rodeaba a Trunks. Era un chico extremadamente popular y no era para menos. Era guapo, debía admitirlo. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza todo lo que comentaban las mujeres de la oficina.

Por mera curiosidad fue a ver cómo era Pearl, la chica que se le había confesado. Era una chica normal en todas sus letras. Pelo largo, de un tono azulado. Con flequillo y llevaba un conjunto con blusa, pantalón y zapatos negros.

-Soy yo-dijo asustada. Aunque ahora solía llevar prenda de una gama más amplia de colores, la chica sin color, sin vida seguía dentro de ella. No quería ser así, ya no quería ser más esa chica. Quería sentirse alegre, jovial y llena de vida. Quería vestirse de amarillo, naranjo y verde. Pero sobre todo, no quería ser rechazada.

Se detuvo en su andar de vuelta hacia su oficina. ¿Qué no quería ser rechazada? ¿Por quién? ¿Por Trunks? Se golpeó mentalmente por tener esos impuros pensamientos. No podía permitir que aflorasen. Con esos pensamientos en mente volvió al trabajo.

A la salida se encontró con el presidente quien la invitó a tomarse un chocolate caliente a una cafetería a la esquina. La pelinegra aceptó y los dos se dirigieron hacia allá, pero antes de poder salir del edificio una chica pelinegra, menuda, baja y de tez clara se les acercó.

-Mai-dijo jovialmente el nombre de la pelinegra.

-Riko- Trunks no la conocía de nada.

-Qué bueno que te encuentro aquí. Tu amiga me dijo donde trabajabas- Miró alrededor suyo-Vaya no mentía, la corporación capsula es impresionante-

-Gr...Gracias-

-¿Hola?-se hizo notar el pelilila.

-Ah, disculpe. Soy Riko Agasa la hermana pequeña de Mai-

-Hola, yo soy Trunks Brief. Un amigo de la señorita Mai. Justo íbamos a una cafetería ¿Nos quiere acompañar?-

-Claro- se colgó del brazo de su hermana y los tres partieron a la cafetería. Allí se sentaron en una mea apartada y pidieron cada uno lo que quería degustar.

-Dígame señorita Riko ¿Usted es la hermana mayor o menor?-

-La menor. Tengo 18 años, recién graduada del instituto-

-Vaya-si la miraba bien eran idénticas las dos hermanas. Lo único diferente era que Riko tenía los ojos color azules y un lunar bajo uno de estos. Pero era como ver la versión más joven de su hermana- Son idénticas las dos-

-Sí, soy la versión hermosa y joven de mi hermana-se rió. Mai estaba incomoda por ese encuentro y por las palabras dicha por su hermana. Era cierto. Riko era la versión joven y bella de sí misma. Si Mai fuera Riko, de seguro que no habría ningún tapujo de que la relación entre la pelinegra y Trunks se concretase. Una pequeña punzada se posó en su corazón. Vio como charlaban animadamente los dos. Ambos eran alegres, jóvenes y con una vida por delante. En cambio ella era todo lo contrario.

Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Kumiko escribiendo la palabra_ "ayuda"_, Rápidamente su amiga la llamó de vuelta y así Mai tuvo una excusa para retirarse de ese encuentro. Quería irse y refugiarse en su hogar.

-Nos vemos hermana- se despidió Riko. Trunks la vio con pesar porque abandonaba la reunión. Quería aprovechar el máximo de tiempo posible junto a la pelinegra. Tuvo que conformarse con la figura que se alejaba. _"Para otra"_ se decía en su mente.


	7. Sentimientos desbordados

Nunca había tenido una relación cercana con su hermana y todo fue por la diferencia de edad. Cuando Riko nació, ella ya era una adolecente y estaba centrada en su propio mundo (típico de cualquier adolecente) Lo único que le importaba era la ingeniería, la maquinaria y los planos.

Pero eso no significara que no la quisiese. Cuando salió de la universidad y consiguió trabajo junto a su ex esposo, ella le enviaba dinero para que lo gastara en lo se le viniera en gana y la iba a visitar por lo menos una vez al mes. Se preocupaba de su hermana e intentaba estar presente en su su relación era tranquila, distante pero con tintes de amor. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora no quería verla? ¿Por qué sentía una ira profunda al verla reír y conversar al lado de cierta persona?

-Esta celosa-le había dicho su amiga Kumiko. Pero para ella era inconcebible sentir aquello _¿Ella, celosa? ¿De qué? ¿De su hermana? ¿De su juventud? ¿De qué se lleve tan bien con Trunks? ¿De que hablen horas y horas ignorándola? No, ella por supuesto que no tenía celos._

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la hermana llego a la vida de la pelinegra. Se había propuesto pasar algunos días con Mai, puesto que estaba de vacaciones. Y todos los días Riko iba a esperarla después del trabajo.

-¿Estará Trunks, hoy?- preguntaba entusiasmada. Todos los días ansiaba encontrarse con el pelilila._ ¿Qué estará vistiendo? ¿Te has fijado en esos ojos color cielo, hermana? Huele a menta ¿Te habías dado cuenta? Esas frases eran algunas de las que le decía._

-No me había fijado-respondía, intentando ser indiferente. Pronto llegaba el hombre, las saludaba y las invitaba a un local para conversar y comer. Mai prácticamente iba obligada, ya que no quería dejarlos solos pero tampoco quería estar allí (que dilema)

Pronto se sentía egoísta por su actuar _¿Qué importa que estén solos? ¿No es más convienente ellos juntos, que yo con Trunks? _Sus ojos se empañaban y se ponía cabizbaja al pensar así. Por supuesto, para el presidente, este cambio de humor no pasaba desapercibido. Intentaba ofrecerle dulces, café o lo que estuviera en la mano para animarla ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Había notado el cambio de actitud de Mai, desde que llegó su hermana. Había vuelto a ser una persona sin color, sin vida ¿Sera causa del recuerdo de su difunto esposo? ¿Será por su hermana? ¿Tendrán ellas un recuerdo doloroso?

-Cuéntenme de su infancia-había pedido un día.

-Pues, la mía fue normal. Fui al colegio, me gradué y ahora quiero entrar a una universidad- dijo Riko sonriendo. Tenía una dentadura perfecta- ¡ah!, fui la popular de la clase- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¿Qué piensas estudiar?-

-Pues no lo sé, algo fácil. Se me dan terrible los estudios- Trunks hizo una mueca. No le gustaba la gente poco decidida y sin metas. Pero no podía decirle esas palabras crueles a la hermana de Mai. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en ella.

-¿Y tú Mai?-

-Emmm…. Pues, llena de ingeniería-hizo un amago de sonrisa y luego se sumió en sus pensamientos. El Saiyayin suspiró, no había sacado nada de esa conversación.

-¿Y usted?-le preguntó la menor.

-Pues, la mía fue…emm…diferente-se acordó de todo el entrenamiento que fue sometido por voluntad de su padre. Aunque lo adoraba- estudié un tiempo en casa hasta que ingresé al colegio con mi amigo-

-¿Tiene hermanos?-

-Sí, tengo una hermana. Se llama Bra-

-¿Y cómo se llevan?-

-Pues, bien. Adoro a mi hermana-una sonrisa se implantó en su rostro al acordarse de su querida hermana menor.

-Pues, nosotras siempre fuimos muy distantes- soltó la pelinegra menor- como yo soy pequeña y ella demasiado grande-enfatizó esas palabras y eso a Mai le dolió- fue difícil-

-Pero fue una buena hermana ¿o no?-

-Pues…-sabía lo que estaba haciendo Riko. Con una conversación amena intentaba relucir sus puntos malos. Había sido una pésima hermana mayor, eso lo sabía ¿Pero debía saberlo Trunks? Esa conversación no le estaba gustando para nada, por lo que tomó su bolso, se disculpó y salió del lugar apresuradamente.

Trunks al verla se excusó con la ojiazul, le dejó dinero, se levantó y se fue detrás de la pelinegra. ¿El problema era que había sido una mala hermana mayor y estaba triste por su hermana?

-Mai- la llamaba mientras caminaba intentando alcanzarla, pero la pelinegra apresuró el paso e intentó perderse en la multitud. Aunque esto no era un reto para el saiyayin, si quería en ese instante la alcanzaba, pero debía guardar un poco las apariencias en la ciudad. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar junto a la chica, le tomó fuertemente el brazo y la arrastró a un parque cercano.

-Oye, suéltame-pero el presidente no la escuchó. La soltó al momento que estuvieron debajo de un árbol, en la sombra y solos.

-¿Qué te pasa Mai? Desde que llegó tu hermana te has comportado extraño-

-….- la pelinegra no respondió.

-¿Es porque no fuiste buena hermana mayor? Eso siempre pasa. Yo tampoco paso mucho tiempo con Bra y es entendible, los dos estamos en diferentes etapas de nuestras vidas, pero ahora que se encontraron y están juntas, deberían aprovechar y cerrar la brecha que tienen-

-No, no es eso- Se le calmó el corazón al escuchar aquello. Él la entendía y no le juzgaba por cómo había sido con Riko.

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo…-

-Mai-acortó la distancia entre ellos. A la pelinegra se le empezaron a aguar los ojos, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus mejillas. Trunks al verla, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó su tierno rostro- sabes que puedes confiar en mi- La chica lo miraba a los ojos, sabía que ya no podía contener más esos sentimientos que albergados en su corazón.

-Me gustas Trunks y eso está mal. Mi hermana es más joven, mas llena de vida yo soy como la chica que rechazaste el otro día, sin colores y nada que ofrecerte. No soy joven, viví varias cosas y tengo cicatrices y heridas muy grandes. Pero lo que más me duele es que soy egoísta y quiero estar contigo-su llanto se intensifico y Trunks la abrazó. Había esperado tanto tiempo por aquello. Al fin su Mai le decía que le gustaba, que quería estar con él o eso supuso.

-Mai, mi querida hermosa Mai. Yo te quiero a ti, con todas tus virtudes y defectos. Si bien eras una persona privada de colores has resurgido como un ave fénix y te has manchado de todas las tonalidades que hay. Tu rostro al emocionarte, tu tristeza al contar tu historia, tu pasión por la ingeniería y tu trabajo. Son lo mejor que hay y nadie más joven ni más hermosa los tiene. Solo tú-se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello. Esas palabras habían sido hermosas. Le correspondió el abrazo y así se quedaron.

-¿No te importa mi edad?-

-Me encanta que tengas experiencia, así me enseñas y puedo madurar a tu lado-

-¿Y mi historia?-

-Sin ella no serían quien eres ahora-

-Mi cuerpo se está poniendo flácido-dijo con mucha vergüenza esa frase.

-¿Estás loca? Eres hermosa, tienes un cuerpo de infarto-

-¿Y tus padres?-

-Les encantaste. No pueden juzgarme, mi madre eligió a un psicópata extraterrestre como esposo. Qué más da un par de años de diferencia- tenía respuesta para todas las dudas que tuviera. – Y cumpliré próximamente 19 años, ya no seré tan pequeño-se reía.

-Sí, tienes razón- le correspondió la risa- ¿Y la oficina?-

-Pues, no pueden decirme nada soy el presidente-los dos rieron esta vez.

-Todas te aman ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Celosa?-

-Estás loco-frunció levemente las cejas. Se veía tan hermosa y tierna. Su mano se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelinegra, hasta el mentón. Lo tomó e hizo que le mirara a los ojos. La brecha que había entre ellos se fue cerrando hasta culminar en un beso. Ese beso tan esperado por los dos, desde que pasaron juntos esa noche apasionada hace ya tantos meses atrás.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Mai?-

-Sí, si quiero-dijo decidida. Todos sus miedos se fueron derrumbando de apoco, por las respuestas dadas por el joven. Se volvieron a abrazar y tomaron rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

-Mai, yo quiero conocerte-

-Yo también-

-Quiero conocer a tu familia-

-Les diré que vamos, pero está en un pequeño poblado lejos de aquí. Tendrá que ser un fin de semana-

-Oh pido vacaciones-

-No, nada de tratos especiales ¿Me oíste?-levantó un dedo acusador al rostro del joven. Este sonrió y suspiró por partes iguales. Esta chica era correcta y muy responsable. Algo que también amaba de ella.

-000000-

No quiso decir su reciente relación en el trabajo ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar? De seguro que todo el mundo la iba a odiar y no quería eso, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Mai Agasa, venga a mi oficina por favor-se escuchó por el altoparlante. Todo el mundo volteó a verla, en un silencio sepulcral. _"Maldito niño" _pensó dirigiéndose a la oficina del presidente. Al llegar él le tomó de la mano, cerró la puerta detrás de sí y le dio un beso. Pero no fue como el que compartieron ayer en el parque. Fue como el que habían compartido en la noche de la fiesta donde se conocieron. Fue pasional, cargado de deseo. La lengua del pelilila pedía permiso para la intromisión y ella no se lo negaba. Empezaron un juego exquisito y excitante.

-Tr...trunks- le dijo cuándo lograron separarse un poco.

-Hola, cariño-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-intentó recuperar la compostura.

-¿Pues qué crees?-dijo con burla.

-No puedes hacer esto en el trabajo-

-¿Por qué no?-parecía un niño berrinchudo.

-Tenemos que ser profesional. Todo después del trabajo-dijo tajante. Trunks podía ver como todos sus sueños de ser cariñosos y melosos en el trabajo se iba al caño. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa fantasía que tenía de hacerlo en su oficina?

-Pero…-

-Nada de pero, no es no-salió de la oficina, después de acomodarse la ropa. El Saiyayin la vio salir con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre conseguía lo que quería y esta vez no sería la excepción.


	8. ¿Un grave error? No, jamás

Eligieron un fin de semana en donde el viento helado no corría con tanta intensidad, aunque lo gélido del ambiente se podía sentir en todo el cuerpo. Se subieron al auto del presidente y partieron al poblado donde Mai había crecido. Quedaba a unas horas de camino, pero no tenían prisa. Querían disfrutar del camino.

Paraban a comer y ver los monumentos naturales que les regalaba el camino. Ya cuando estuvieron cerca los nervios empezaron a florecer. Trunks tenía miedo de que la familia de la pelinegra no lo aceptara, ya sea por la edad o por otro motivo.

-Soy mitad extraterrestres, creo que ese es un buen motivo para no aceptarme- contaba pesimista el pelilila.

-Tonto, eso no tenemos porque contarlo si no quieres, pero de verdad a mí me da lo mismo. Yo te acepto y quiero tal como eres- le decía para infundirle coraje. Aunque no funcionaba nada, ya que el saiyayin estaba aún muy nervioso.

Llegaron a una casa sencilla de color blanco, con rejas negras y un par de animales revoloteando por el patio. Había también, detrás de la casa un campo que se perdía a la distancia. En él se cosechaban papas, cebollas, arroz, tomates y un sinfín de verduras.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron que alguien viniera a abrir. En el portal apareció una mujer pequeña, menuda. Se notaba que contaba con cierta edad avanzada, ya que por su rostro surcaban arrugas, propias de octogenarios. Estaba vestida con un vestido simple color rojo y arriba de él, se posaba un delantal floreado. En su cabeza se erguía un gran tomate blanco, orgulloso.

-¿Mai?- pronunció la señora al reconocer a su retoño.

-Mama- se abalanzó a abrazar a la señora. Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de amabas como signo de felicidad.

-Vengan, pasen- hizo pasar a los jóvenes al comedor, que constaba de una gran mesa de madera y un par de sillas. Algo muy austero, pero que no le quitaba lo hogareño. El presidente pudo notar las fotos que colgaban de las paredes, donde aparecían unas niñas riendo y revoloteando por los campos. Asumió que la niña más grande era su novia. Podía notar la inminente belleza que se asomaba por la forma infantil de su musa.

La madre llegó con una bandeja con tazas y una tetera con te. Le sirvió a cada uno un poco y se sentó para charlar con ellos.

-Tanto tiempo hija ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien madre. Tengo un nuevo trabajo en la corporación cápsula. Postule hace algunos meses y quede… ¿Y tú madre, como has estado?-

-Me alegro mucho niña. Yo sé que eres muy inteligente- miraba de reojo al joven que acompañaba a su hija- pues bien. Sabes que el campo es muy agotador pero que me encanta- Sabía lo curiosa que estaba su progenitora por el acompañante que traía. No le quedaba de otra que presentarlo.

-Madre él es Trunks Brief, mi novio- al momento de decir esa palabras un calor agradable se instaló en su corazón. No podía más con toda la felicidad que le rodeaba.

-¿Novio?- ahora sí que podía observarlo con total libertad. Era un chico muy guapo y sus ojos denotaban mucha amabilidad. Era un rasgo que era muy importante.

-¿Brief? Esos no son….-

-Si mamá, el es el presidente de la compañía- había quedado estupefacta por lo que dijo su hija. ¿Estaba con el presidente de cápsula corps?

-Espero que si alguna vez llegaran a terminar, no afectara el trabajo de mi hija- dijo sería la madre. Era una persona franca y que no tenía tapujos al decir las cosas a la cara. Una característica muy bien valorada en el campo.

-No pretendo terminar con ella-había hablado por primera vez el joven- y si fuera así lo personal queda fuera del trabajo. Ella es una ingeniera muy capaz, que se ganó su trabajo por sus propios méritos- esa respuesta había dejado satisfecha a la anciana. Era un chico muy correcto al parecer. Pero había algo que le causaba curiosidad de el. Se veía extremadamente joven.

-¿Qué edad tienes chiquillo?- Trunks sintió como una corriente helada le recorría la espalda. La temida pregunta había llegado.

-18, señora- un silencio mortal había caído en la estancia.

-Se que es lo que vas a decir, yo también estaba muy insegura con ese tema. Pero nos queremos y él me hace bien, además es maduro para su edad, buena persona y muy….-

-Se nota que no me conoces mocosa- dijo con un tono solemne la madre- no sabes que es lo que voy a decir. A mi lo que hagan y dejen de hacer es problema de ustedes. Mientras no sea algo ilegal o que yo presienta malas vibras, está bien. En ese caso lo saco a patadas de mi casa. - los dos estaban como dos estatuas en su asiento, inmóviles y callados.

-Gracias señora- dijo el pelilila- tenía mucho miedo de que no me aceptara-

-Desde que entraste pude ver que tú aura y tus ojos eran amables y de una buena persona. Yo no me equivoco- en el pueblo la conocían como mamita reencarnación. Era una bruja de renombre que atendía todo el tema espiritual en esa región. Muy contrastado con lo que hacía su esposo. Un científico que pedía pruebas para poder creer en esas tonterías.

-Madre- decía con mucho orgullo la pelinegra.

-Vengan, les mostrare su cuarto- se dirigió al interior de la casa. Era una casa grande con 3 habitaciones, 2 baños y el ya mencionado patio. Dejaron sus cosas en el antiguo cuarto de Mai. Su madre les dijo que debía ir a preparar el almuerzo, puesto que su padre ya iba a llegar. Eso les daba la libertad para ir a recorrer un poco el poblado.

-Yo hablaré con tu padre, no hay nada de que preocuparse- les dijo con toda confianza antes de desaparecer y meterse en la cocina.

Los jóvenes tomaron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron al pueblo. Vieron la antigua escuela de la pelinegra. Un lugar pequeño, con un puñado de niños pero que en su patio tenía muchos juegos para la entretención de ellos.

-Aquí pase la mayoría de mi infancia. Adoraba ver cómo se construían estos juegos- típico de ella pensaba el pelilila.

Se movieron hacia el gran mercado, donde los agricultores podían vender sus productos. Allí compraron los dulces típicos de la región, que constaban de masas fritas bañadas en mermeladas de diversas frutas. También compraron unas verduras para llevar hacia la casa. Todo era grande, hermoso y sano. Es la primera vez de Trunks al ver ese ambiente. Siempre se había rodeado de lujo, de comidas elaboradas, de una inmensa casa y de todos los juguetes que había en el mercado.

-Nosotros tomábamos las mazorcas que sobraban y las convertimos en muñecas- contaba la pelinegra. No eran pobres, pero no podían darse el lujo de tener juguetes nuevos siempre. Los padres prefirieron intervenir en la educación de las niñas. Después de que asistieran al colegio rural, las mandaron a una ciudad cercana a un colegio privado- ahorraron mucho dinero para poder brindarnos la mejor educación-

Pronto fueron a un lugar alejado del campo. Donde corría un riachuelo y se podían ver muchas flores que ya estaban muriendo a causa del invierno, pero no le quitaba la belleza que emanaba. Entre medio del follaje había una pagoda con un asiento. Allí descansaron y se tomaron de las manos. Estaban disfrutando enormemente del momento juntos.

Como vieron que no había nadie cerca se abrazaron y besaron. Los dos podían sentir los sentimientos del otro fluyendo en esa acción. Ella podía sentir como el agarre de el quemaba a través de la ropa y el podía sentir la delicadeza con que lo acariciaba.

Pronto se volvieron a la casa y comieron, pero antes de ir hacia el hogar, ella paro en la florería y compro una flor. Una rosa roja. Trunks no pregunto nada pero sí que le causaba curiosidad.

El almuerzo fue ameno. El padre al principio había puesto un grito al cielo al enterarse de la noticia de su hija, pero al conocer al joven y ver lo sabio que era en su trabajo a pesar de la edad que poseía. Los acepto y les dio su bendición. Cuando estaban almorzando llegó su hermana y los vio a los dos juntos. Primero no dijo ninguna palabra pero después les dedicó una sonrisa y se sentó a almorzar con todos. Habían cumplido el principal objetivo de la velada. Que todos se llevarán bien con el saiyayin.

Ya en la tarde, cuando se estaba poniendo el sol Mai tomo su chaqueta dispuesta a salir pero se arrepintió en el último minuto. Llamo a Trunks y le dijo que le acompañase. El, extrañado la siguió sin decir ninguna palabra. Caminaron por un prado y un camino sin pavimentar. Llegaron a una extraña puerta compuesta por arcos gigantes de piedras, se veían antiguos y maltrechos. Daba una sensación de infinita tristeza y desosiego. Al atravesar los arcos, supo dónde estaban.

-Un cementerio- caminaron los dos hacia cierta tumba.

-Es mi ex esposo- dijo depositando la flor- iba a venir sola pero sabiendo que estamos juntos quería que vinieras conmigo. Creo que es correcto que te presente ante el- el chico asintió y junto las manos para realizar una oración junto a la pelinegra- Hey, sé que ha pasado un tiempo pero he estado muy ocupada. Cómo te prometí no deje mi trabajo, en más tengo uno mucho mejor en la compañía cápsula- el chico sonrió por la forma tan tierna que tenía ella de relatar su vida a su ex esposo- aunque rompí mi promesa de seguir ocupando los vestidos que me regalaste y que tanto te gustaban. Después de que falleciste, sentí que el color se había ido de mi alma y de mi vida. Pero este chico de aquí- señaló al presidente- me hizo ver que aún los seguía teniendo dentro de mi, que para honrar tu memoria debía ponerme esos colores que tanto amaste- unas pequeñas lágrimas corrían por la mejilla de la chica- te presento a Trunks mi nuevo novio. Si se que te dije que no iba a enamorarme nunca más pero te mentí y tú lo sabías- una sonrisa se formó a pesar de la lágrimas- por eso me dijiste que saliera a conocer gente, que no me quedara sola y yo te repetía que eso era una ridiculez que contigo me bastaba y me sobraba, pero ya vez como soy- le tomo la mano a su pareja- te lo juro que este chico vale la pena. O si no, no hubiera aceptado su propuesta, créeme es bueno y me va a acompañar tal como lo hiciste tu- el le apretó la mano fuertemente, no quería soltarla jamás- por fin tu recuerdo no me trae tristeza, tal como querías. Ahora puedo verte como una parte importante de mi vida ¿Ves que cambie el color de la rosa? Antes era blanca y ahora roja, supongo que traeré de varios colores siempre que venga aquí- las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, dieron paso a una cálida sonrisa- nos veremos- le mando un beso al aire- Seguiré viniendo ¿Eso es un problema para ti?-

-No, para nada. Entiendo que esa persona fue muy importante para ti-

-Ahora serás mi presente y futuro-se tomaron de las manos y se devolvieron por el camino viaje les había servido para estrechar sus lazos como pareja. Se habían conocido mucho mejor y el saiyayin pudo conocer otro aspecto de su chica.

Había pasado rápido el fin de semana y debían volver a la capital. Llegaron llenos de regalos por parte de los padres de Mai y prometieron volver en otra oportunidad, juntos.-Debería inventar una festividad en la empresa para tomar vacaciones- con esos comentarios se ganaba una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelinegra. Trunks solo reía.

Al volver al trabajo paso todo normal, excepto que todos se enteraron de la relación de Trunks y Mai. Uno del personal los vio irse juntos y tomados de la mano hacia el auto del pelilila. Pronto la oficina estalló en rumores y chismes. Desde los más inocentes, deseándoles que fueran felices hasta los más descarados y malintencionados. Alegando la diferencia de edad y que la chica en efecto, no lo merecía.

Algunas la apoyaban pero otras se hicieron su enemiga. Trunks le repetía que eso no era importante, que iba a ver gente envidiosa en todos lo sitios y ella estaba de acuerdo. No podía dejarse influenciar por todos los comentarios que decían de ella. Así que vivió ignorando y pronto las chicas se cansaron de estar hablando mal de Mai, puesto que parecía no tener ningún efecto en la pareja. Con el pasar del tiempo todos se acostumbraron a que los dos mantenían una relación y parecía que la cosa era sería.

Mai conoció a toda la familia de Trunks. La señora Bulma periódicamente invitaba a todos sus amigos a fiestas en su grandioso hogar. Como ya conocía a Goten, se les hacía más fácil el entablar una conversación. Se llevaban de maravilla. El chico saiyayin le caía increíble. Era muy espontáneo y risueño, cosa que le hacía constantemente carcajear en su presencia.

Conoció también a su otra amiga de la infancia Marron, que era un poco menor que los dos saiyayins. Era una chica preciosa y muy educada. Le encantó al instante. Ella le contaba anécdotas de cuando eran todos unos críos y Mai no hacía más que partirse de la risa por la ocurrencia de su novio.

También conoció a sus _"tíos"_ como los llamaban los chicos. Yamcha (que por la misma señora Bulma se había enterado que habían estado saliendo con él cuando era más joven "pero era un inmaduro" además que desde que vio a su actual esposo se había enamorado perdidamente de el "aunque fuera un mono descerebrado")las dos reían ante el comentario de la peliturquesa. Habían desarrollado una muy buena relación de suegra y nuera. Hablaban largo y tendido cuando ella iba a visitar a Trunks a su hogar. Las dos podían estar horas y horas hablando de su área de expertis.

Otro de los integrantes de la familia de Trunks que había conocido era un hombre fornido y de color verde con unas extrañas antenas en la cabeza. Se veía intimidante pero se dio cuenta que era un ser amable que cuidaba de la hermana pequeña de Trunks y su amiga Pan, quien era hija del hijo mayor del padre de Goten.

Si bien nadie era familiar de sangre, todos se trataban como familia y se cuidaban unos a otros. Ese ambiente le encantaba a la pelinegra y por ello disfrutaba pasar tiempo con ellos.

¿Y su relación con Trunks? pues no había hecho más que mejorar. Aprendieron juntos como se debían acariciar, besar y tocar para tener una grata experiencia a la hora de hacer el amor. Ella con paciencia le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, puesto que él había llegado casto a sus brazos.

Siempre que tenían oportunidad hablaban y se conocían cada día más. Desde cuales eran sus películas favoritas hasta que tipo de comida les desagradaba. Salían a citas y con sus amigos. Jamás fueron de esas personas quienes perdían a sus amigos al momento de estar en una relación. Los dos tenían sus espacios propios para salir o simplemente quedarse en sus hogares disfrutando de su soledad.

Tenían una confianza única y jamás hubo celos ni problemas con terceras personas. Ni tampoco se prohibían nada, ellos eran libres para salir con amigos. Poseían una relación sana que se había basado enteramente en la confianza y comunicación.

Ellos no sabían lo que les iba a deparar el futuro, pero sabían que quería seguir juntos ¿Familia? Quizás, no era algo descartado. Aunque la pelinegra siempre decía "es muy tarde para mí y muy pronto para ti" a el le traía sin cuidado.

-¿Cómo la madre de Goten? Fue madre a mi edad prácticamente y no pasa nada- le hacía ilusión tener un hijo con su novia.

-Podemos esperar unos años- Nada resolvían pero tenían en claro que querían estar para siempre juntos. El le propuso matrimonio de broma y ella aceptó ¿Por qué no? Le amaba y el también la amaba a ella. Quizás era muy precipitado pero ellos, desde que se conocieron habían sentido una extraña conexión entre ambos. ¿Qué si había sido un error? No, jamás. Ninguno se arrepentía de la relación que se formó entre ellos.

-Después de la boda podemos tener hijos- dijo el un día en broma.

-Claro, ahí me aparece bien- otra vez habían hecho una gran promesa medio en broma y medio enserio. El la abrazó contento por todo. Algunos podían decir que era muy joven para pasar por todo eso pero él se sentía listo y quería esa vida. ¿Había algo de malo? Pues le faltaba experiencia, pero creía que jamás iba a poder encontrar a alguien como Mai y la iba a amar como ella.

-No es así, yo pensé lo mismo con mi ex esposo pero heme aquí. La vida da muchas vueltas y nadie sabe que va a pasar. Pero si estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo ¿Por qué esperar si nos amamos? Si quieres tener hijos y sabemos que estaremos para siempre ¿Hay algo de malo? Jamás te voy a retener a mi lado. Si quieres salir y conocer más gente, lo entendería. Siempre te guardaré cariño y si tenemos un hijo no te negaré jamás que lo veas y estés presente en su vida-

-Yo elijo estar a tu lado y elijo todo eso. Elijo casarme contigo porque no tiene nada de malo ser tan joven. Yo estoy seguro de mi decisión y puedo decir con total certeza que te amo. Yo elijo tener un hijo ahora porque me hace mucha ilusión formar una familia contigo. Nada le va a faltar jamás, aunque ya no estemos juntos. Los dos podemos cambiar de idea y está bien. Hay que respetarnos y disfrutar del tiempo juntos- se abrazaban y no discutían más el tema. Se amaban y punto, era lo importante. ¿Un grave error? No, jamás.

**FIN**


End file.
